UrShak
General Info * Full name: Dùghall UrShak Ooms * Place of birth: Compiègne, Champagne, France * Age: around 50 years old * Baptized: 11 October 1453, by Cardinal Norv * Deceased: † 24 March 1464 * Known Family: Inanna Moonfaerie (ex-wife), DragothAr Ooms (brother), Xyphow Ooms (brother: deceased †), Zeeshan Ooms (sister: deceased †), Fuser Ooms (nepfew), Stacie Murray (cousin), '''Arynna Winston-Ooms (daughter: deceased †), Archie Winston-Ooms (son: deceased †), LadyAnn Winston (first wife: deceased †) Others about UrShak '''HRH Anghelos, King of all Romanian Principates : UrShak is one of the most skilled swordsman in all the known world. Launcelot Ráibéad : A highwayman with the soul of a poet. Stacie Murray : He's a rather great cousin! Julius Octavius : He knew the art of being a Highwaymen before it was even classed. If someone sees Urshak in an army, or hears he's about, then I doubt they consider it the same as anyone else. He brings fear to the average mayor and councilman.. and to many experts as well. At the same time, he always found a way to help someone. Elinorerose de Grey Sinclair : Urshak is a man of honour who keeps his word. Regardless of any wrongdoing done, Urshak had integrity.... you could trust him when he said he would do something. One of the greatest gentleman brigands of a calibre unseen in many a year. Unknown : He's a skilled orator. His wisdom of law is deep and well-seated in the teachings of many great minds. The records of The Knights of The Realm : UrShak is a dishonored former Knight of the Order, an oathbreaker, defied the King, and someone to be respected for his unquestionable abilities. He makes things interesting. History His Youth Born with no real wealth in Compiègne (Champagne, France), his destiny was always full of pain and agony. UrShak has never really known his parents, they were both murdered when he was still very young. He remembers that he as a child memorized scriptures at his mother's knee and developed a deep love for Jah. He and his brother, DragothAr, grew up in a harsh orphaned environment. Though he had enough to eat, enough to wear, enough to do, not that he cleaned anything, mind you. UrShak spent his years living out the orphaned life, he and his brother never got picked, and once he turned 18, he became well versed in the local church. Yes, he became a young priest in Arundel, but that's not all, really, he can be considered as one of the founders of Aristotelian religion in England. Because he joined the Church, the Illuminati sent envoys to recruit those with no real home or background. UrShak fitted the bill. It took nearly ten years to become as skilled as he is now and he's still learning, but what feels mediocre to him is far more advanced than the others would like to give credit for. Eventually he became one of the top Illuminati working directly under the Pope. His 20's Then one day as he was giving a sermon in the Church of Arundel his eye fell on a particular beautiful woman, Lady Ann Winston, de Cormeilles. As weeks passed and she kept coming to mass he got to know her better and they fell in love. UrShak abandoned the cloth and shortly after married with her. They had two children together, a son named Archie and a daughter named Arynna. However no longer being a man of the cloth rendered UrShak unable to combat all the injustice in the world. Briefly trying to get into politics it became clear to him that there was too much corruption and that he would have to find another way to fight for what he believes to be just. This led him to a life of crime, where an old adversary became a friend, or at least so it appeared to him. His time serving King Anghelos UrShak was rewarded by the King of all Romanian Principates, Anghelos, with land and the title of Captain of the Royal Guard, he is highly decorated for the campaigns against different nations and for showing bravery on thebattlefield. Titles Duke of Barnshire : by HRH Princess Nordicnorn Baron of Arundel : by HRH Prince John Dugustus Grand Officer of the Star of Aristotle : by the Aristotelian Church Master of Disguises, man of 1000 faces, Lord of the Highway : by HRH Prince Lorudce : for tireless and thankless service rendered to England by helping people learn overcome greed Captain of the Royal Guard and Baron of Snagov : by the King of Valachia, HRH King Anghelos : for the campaigns against different nations and for showing bravery on the battlefield : Curriculum Vitae Religious History For France ''' *Former Illuminati *Former Frère Franciscain '''For England *Former Priest of Arundel *Former Cardinal of England *Co-Founder of the Aristot. Religion in England *Former Paladin of St. Jude For SRING *Former Reiter of the Teutonic Order For Rome ''' *Former Membre de la Garde Épiscopale et Pontificale Romaine * Political History '''For France *Former Ambassador of Flanders For England ' *Former Member of the Council of Wiltshire - 1 term *Former Judge of Wiltshire - 1 term *Former Ambassador of Wiltshire *Former Member of the Council of Cornwall - 3 terms *Former Sergeant of Cornwall - 1 term *Former Mayor of Barnstaple - 2 terms *Former Ambassador of Cornwall *Former Royal Cartographer of the Regent of England, HRH Prince John Dugustus *Former Member of the Council of Worcester - 1 term *Former Count of Worcester - 1 term *Former Mayor of Ludlow - 1 term '''For SRING ' *Former Member of the Council of Holland - 1 term *Former Judge of Holland - 1 term 'For Scotland ' *Former Lord Chancellor of Galloway *Former Member of the Council of Galloway - 2 terms *Former Spokesperson of Galloway - 1 term *Former Judge of Galloway - 1 term *Former Clan Chief of Clan Murray 'For Ireland ' *Former Mayor of Ceatharlach - 2 terms *Former Mayor of Lios Mór - 1 term *Former Chief of State of Laighean *Former Harbourmaster of Loch Garman *Former Mayor of Loch Garman - 4 terms *Former Member of the Council of Laighean - 3 terms *Former Member of the Town Council of Loch Garman *Former Constable of Laighean *Former Ambassador of Laighean '''For Valahia *Former Mayor of Lovech - 1 term (Lovech really belongs to Romania, it was conquered during the war) Military History For France ' *Former Knight and Spy of the Flemish Army *Veteran of the second war Franco-Champenois *Veteran of the war Artois-Champenois '''For England ' *Veteran of the « Barnshire » war (WoS - Cornwall) *Former Knight of the Realm of England *Veteran of the « War of the 5 Fishes » (WoS - Cornwall) 'For SRING ' *Former Soldier of the Army of Steiermark 'For Scotland ' *Former Royal Vanguard of the Royal Scottish Army, Galloway division 'For Ireland ' *Knight of Ordo Negrum Equites *Veteran of the war ONE-Munster *Veteran of the war ONE-Ireland 'For Valahia ' *Guardian Knight of Ordo Negrum Equites *Veteran of the war ONE - Valahia II *Veteran of the war Valahia - Bulgaria *Veteran of the Valahian Civil War *2nd Commander of O.N.E. V Semper Eadem '''Army Statistics * Army battles : 15 * Kills while in army : 48 * Times slain in battle : 0 * Times wounded in battle : 2 * Conquered towns : 7 * Conquered counties : 3 Criminal History Criminal Groups * Former Dragon Rouge (5 months) * Former Hell's Masters (3 months) * Former Wolves of Sherwood (6 months) * Former Pieuvre Noire (2 years) ** la Compagnie de la Lune ** les Vipères Assassines Delinquencies * Profiteering and market manipulation * Robberies : 300+ * Pillaged towns : 11 * Pillaged counties : 2 Punishments * Longest forced labour in the mines: 3 days (Wiltshire market manipulation) * Longest time in jail : 7 days (Stafford pillaging TH) ** Total time in jail : 14 days * Highest fines to pay : ** £500 (Stafford pillaging TH) ** £1,000 (Cornwall contempt in court) *** won CoA : £1,000 returned ** £7,500 (Chester pillaging TH) *** won CoA : £2,500 returned * Banned from (Persona non grata) : ** Champagne - 2 months (ended) ** Orléans - 2 months (ended) ** Cornwall - 2 months (ended) ** Holland - 6 months (ended) ** Laighean - 8 months (ended) ** Florence - 3 months (ended) * Sentenced to dead/Executed: 3x ** Champagne ** Holland ** Laighean Category:People